Indudablemente nos pertenecemos
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Es guapo. Es alto. Es divertido. Es cálido. Es… mi perdición. Participa en la dinámica Hurt/Comfort del grupo 1827 (KyoTsu) Amor Eterno.


**Nota: **Buenas! Traigo este fanfic 1827 que participa en la dinámica Hurt/Comfort del grupo 1827 (KyoTsu) Amor Eterno. Va a ser un TwoShot.

Sin más a leer…

* * *

Primera parte.

Tsuna volvió a empolvar su pómulo, el morado aún no se tapaba y eso ya estaba desesperándolo. Esa noche su esposo iba a llevar un compañero del trabajo a la casa.

Y aunque intentó, no pudo reprocharle nada. Ese día, un 14 de octubre, se había esforzado demasiado. Mucho más de lo normal, considerando el terrible dolor en su cuerpo.

Dejando de lado la brocha, corrió a la cocina a ver cómo iba la comida. Armado con dos grandes y bien acolchado guantes de cocina, abrió el horno y sacó la enorme cazuela. Dentro se podía ver la masa dorada. Tsuna se moría por saber si la carne estaba justa, según sus cálculos tendría que ser así, pero tampoco quería abrir la masa y arriesgar la presentación, así que puso el horno en el mínimo y metió devuelta la cazuela. No quería que la masa se queme.

Se sacó los guantes y volvió corriendo a la habitación, tenía que terminar de retocarse. Se sentó en su banqueta Luis XV, se miró en el espejo que había en su tocador.

Su ojo seguía un poco morado.

Volvió a agarrar la brocha, puso un poco de polvo color natural, golpeo un poco para sacar el exceso y lo aplico en su rostro.

"Solo un poco más…" susurro. Volvió a repetir la acción.

Ya estaba. Logro taparse el feo moretón. Con el tiempo se había vuelto un todo un experto en el arte del maquillaje. Más que nada en que no parezca como si tuviera algo en el rostro… o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Tsuna miro la hora en el reloj con forma de pollito (uno muy lindo color amarillo) que está arriba del tocador. Faltaba medía hora para que su marido llegue a la casa.

Bajó al comedor, y arreglo la mesa. A su vista quedaba hermoso. Servilletas color crema pulcramente dobladas y puestas arriba de los platos, tenedor, cuchillo y cuchara a los costados, cubiertos del postre adelante; servilletas doradas con forma de hoja dentro de las copas de vino.

Tsuna sonrió al ver todo perfecto. Pero a los segundos tuvo de desistir de sonreír al sentir dolor en su mejilla. Suspiro cansado y decidió esperar a su esposo y al amigo de este, sentado en el sillón.

.

.

.

"Tsuna… amor…" sentía como alguien lo zarandeaba. Tsuna se levantó de golpe, asustado y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podía escucharlo. Su marido le sonreía. Con calidez y amor.

No pudo evitar empezar a temblar. Sabía lo que le venía.

El primer golpe llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo esquivarlo. El segundo golpe fue aún más fuerte que el primero.

Y así siguió toda la noche.

A lo lejos, entre lágrimas, dolor y un poco de sangre, podía oler a quemado. Ah, se había olvidado de la comida. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero los golpes no se detenían.

.

.

.

Tsuna termino de peinarse su abultada cabellera color marrón. Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y miro con pesar la gran cantidad de cabello que había entre las cerdas. Utilizó todo tipo de tratamientos, pero aun así nada paraba la caída de cabello. Había leído en la web que uno de los causantes podría ser el estrés…

"Si supieran…" susurro.

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó, Tsuna se dio una última mirada en el espejo, asegurándose de que no se note nada, y bajo a abrir la puerta.

Pero paro de golpe en medio de la escalera. Quedo dudoso pensando en si recibir a quien está detrás de esa puerta.

Si se llega a enterar su esposo…

Sonó otra vez y una tercera vez. Al final decidió ir a atender.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto tras el portero.

"Hola" se escuchó una vos gruesa, pero pasiva sin sonar violenta "Soy Hibari Kyo…"

Tsuna enseguida abrió la puerta. Sabía quién era. Ese hombre era quien, el día anterior, iba a cenar con ellos.

"Mucho gusto" Tsuna se inclinó en signo de respeto. Cuando se irguió, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre alto, cabello oscuro, porte elegante y unos afilados ojos grises.

"_Es… es muy guapo" _pensó Tsuna y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo.

"Mucho gusto" dijo él.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que se quedó como tonto mirándolo, cuando él carraspeo.

"Ayer deje un sobre importante…"

"¡Ah!" Tsuna lo hizo entrar "¿Puede ser un sobre blanco?" recordó que esa mañana encontró uno sobre la mesa.

"Si" contesto él.

"Por cierto…" comenzó Tsuna mientras lo guiaba por el comedor "Perdón por lo de ayer" se dio vuelta de golpe y alzó su mirada.

"_Es muy alto"_

"No hay problema"

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

"El sobre" dijo Hibari.

"¡Cierto!" Tsuna corrió hacia la mesa y lo agarro. Todavía seguía la decoración de la noche anterior "Tome" dijo mientras se lo alcanzaba.

No supo si fue a propósito o solo mera casualidad, pero cuando Hibari Kyoya agarro el susodicho sobre, también y muy sutilmente, toco la mano del castaño.

Tsuna tembló al sentir el contacto frio.

"¿Le… gustaría venir a cenar otro día?" preguntó Tsuna. Aunque sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que lo más probablemente recibiera una paliza esa misma noche.

Pero sentía que para ver a ese hombre otra vez, lo valía.

Dios ¿Tan poco se quería? Y muy en el fondo supo que era así.

"Me encantaría" respondió él "Ahora tengo que volver a la oficina" dijo mientras miraba la hora en el reloj en su muñeca.

Hibari sonrió y espero a que Tsuna lo lleve hasta la puerta.

"Un placer en conocerte" Hibari le tendió la mano, lo que Tsuna acepto. Un poco tembloroso y tímido al principio, pero más decidido cuando sintió el fuerte apretón.

"Lo mismo digo" susurro Tsuna.

Tsuna cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Escondió el rostro entre sus piernas.

Quería llorar. No sabía que había hecho.

Invito a un desconocido a la casa sin el consentimiento de su esposo.

Eso era muy malo, considerando lo celoso que era él. Y aun así no le importó hacer algo imprudente.

Sentía cómo ya se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Aclaraciones! La comida que menciono se llama carne a la masa, es una comida típica en algunas zonas de mi país. Consiste en hacer una masa de solo harina con sal, meterlo dentro de un molde y ponerle adentro carne y verduras. Se cierra por completo y se mete en el horno. Antes se utilizaba para ablandar la carne dura, pero ahora hasta la masa es comestible.

Bueno, después de esa mini clase de cocina quiero aclarar algo. No decidí un personaje para el esposo de Tsuna. Creo que lo voy a dejar en el "esposo" ya que me quiero concentrar de lleno en Kyoya y Tsuna.

Bueno eso es todo, si les gusto dejen sus reviews.

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
